1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ball bearings and is particularly directed to means for reducing friction and wear resulting from ball migration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball bearings have been in use for many years to reduce friction between a first rotating member, such as a wheel, and a second member, such as a shaft, which may be stationary or may be rotating at a different rate than the first member. Ball bearings generally comprise inner and outer concentric race, each connected to a respective one of the members, and a plurality of balls, interposed between the race and maintained in place by a bearing cage, which is a strip of metal or other suitable material formed with a plurality of apertures of slightly greater diameter than the balls, with each of the.balls being positioned in a respective one of the apertures.
In use, the motion of the rotating member is applied, through the adjacent race, to cause the balls to roll between the race, and the cage is carried with the balls. Unfortunately, due to individual differences, the balls tend to migrate in the cage apertures and will rub against the cage, causing increased friction and wear on the cage. Thus, especially in high-speed, high-load bearing packages, cage life presents a continuing problem. Numerous techniques have been proposed, heretofore, to reduce or eliminate cage wear. However, none of the prior art techniques have been entirely satisfactory.